1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift lever assembly with an impact energy absorbing structure for absorbing impact energy applied to a shift lever.
2. Description of Related Art
A shift lever assembly including an impact energy absorbing structure from the standpoint of crash safety has been known. Such an impact energy absorbing structure is provided at an operable component for gear changing on a vehicle. An occupant in a vehicle compartment can change shift range positions of a transmission by operating a shift lever at the operable component. Japanese Patent No. 3789567 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-131030 (Patent Document 1) have disclosed such a shift lever assembly. In the above-mentioned shift lever assemblies, portion of the shift lever assembly can absorb impact energy at occupant's striking on the shift lever in order to restrain occupant's injury.
The shift lever assembly shown in the Patent Document 1 includes a bracket for coupling a shift lever with a rotational axial rod and a pin for connecting the bracket and the rotational axial rod. In addition, two pairs of a thin fuse portion and an escape hole are formed on the bracket. According to the assembly, the rotational axial rod breaks off the thin fuse portions and then enters into the escape holes when an impact load has applied to the shift lever. Therefore, the impact load can be absorbed by breaking-off of the thin fuse portions.
The shift lever assembly shown in the Patent Document 2 includes a supporting portion for supporting an axial pin of a shift lever and plural ribs aligned along a moving direction of the axial pin at an impact load applying to the shift lever. Each of the ribs extends along a direction almost perpendicular to the moving direction. According to the assembly, the axial pin breaks off the ribs sequentially when the axial pin moves along the moving direction due to the impact load. Therefore, the impact load can be absorbed by breaking-off of the ribs.